Monroe
|seen = |last = |gender = Male |race = Blutbad Human |family = |status = Living |job = Clockmaker }} Monroe is a Wieder Blutbad who lives a solitary, reformed life among humans. Monroe helps Detective Nick Burkhardt through many of the episodes. In the first episode, Detective Nick Burkhardt runs into Monroe while investigating a series of related crimes. Monroe comes to the attention of Nick who observes him morph into beast like creature, simultaneously staring at group of passing children. Quickly Monroe is detained; police later search his house and nothing is found. Though, Nick remains unwavering in his suspicions about Monroe. Det. Burkhardt stakes out Monroe's home at night. In order to get a better view of the Blutbad's activities, Nick gets closer to the house. He stealthily walks onto the property, and sneaks alongside the house, where he is ambushed. The two men briefly grapple, but in a surprising twist, Monroe stops and invites Nick inside. Now face to face Monroe is astounded to meet an actual Grimm and a vague discussion ensues: The two men talk about the history of Grimms, Blutbaden, and Monroe's life as a "vego-blutbad." After Monroe mentions there are other Blutbaden nearby--and Monroe not killing him--Nick is convinced he has the wrong man. Thus, the two team up to find the Blutbad responsible. In the second episode Monroe again assists Nick by guarding Aunt Marie when her police protection is canceled and she is left helpless. Monroe and Marie have a terse conversation, but it is interrupted by Monroe noticing men that are stalking Marie's hospital room. He follows them down into the hospital basement, and a fight ensues, where Monroe assumes his Blutbaden form and severely beats the two would be assassins, tearing off a gun arm. He then runs away so that he isn't at the scene. He phones Nick to tell him that he has to abort protection detail and warns him to get to the hospital because he isn't sure that he got all the assassins. As Monroe flees, a man dressed as a priest attacks Marie, but she fights back and kills him just as Nick arrives. Sadly the stress was too much for her weakened body to take. Nick often asks for Monroe's help when he needs information. As a Blutbad, Monroe's heightened senses (particularly smell) are very useful, causing Nick to rope Monroe into an investigation as back up. They seem to be developing a wary friendship--Nick himself has stated that he trusts Monroe, who has readily assisted Nick despite his own prejudices. Family Monroe is friendly towards Nick, and doesn't seem to dislike Grimms, but its probable his family does. When Eddie was a kid, his parents would tell him frightening stories about Grimms and all the ways they have killed and dismembered his ancestors. In particular he has heard many frightening things about Marie Kessler, Nick's aunt, who seems to have a bloody reputation in the supernatural creature world. His great-grandma's head was cut off and placed on a stick by Marie. His grandfather was mutilated by the Grimms and his farm was burned down. He does admit that his grandfather may have deserved the treatment for some of the things he had done. Monroe also mentions that his parents are alive. He tells Marie that if they knew he was this close to a Grimm without avenging his family he would not be invited to any more Thanksgivings. Category:Characters Category:Blutbaden